


Shadows

by rilaya258



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Eventual smarkle, F/F, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, I'm sorry if you like Lucas, friendship riarkle and maya/Farkle, ha, hint hint netflix, pls make this s4, they're seniors in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilaya258/pseuds/rilaya258
Summary: There's no reason this is really called shadows other than I just love that song ha. Basically future!rilaya but gmworld of terror 3 ish bc Maya's 'stone cold' rebel and Riley's less sunshine and more queen bee adored by all etc and 'dating' Lucas.  Angsty probably. I can't tell if I want to make Lucas nice or not lmao.





	1. Chapter 1

"Riles, please slow down! What have I even done?!"

Riley Matthews stopped suddenly, her face going from angry to pure stone, Maya tried not to wince. 

"Don't give me that bullshit Maya, I saw how she looked at you!"  
"Riles, please!"  
"No, I shouldn't have started this, I have a boyfriend, a boyfriend who I love! What am I -"

All the breath left Riley's body as she realised Maya had pressed her up against the lockers. She tried to ignore how cold the metal felt against her back against her exposed skin (thanks to Maya convincing her to wear a crop top for the fifth time this week) and how warm Maya's breath on her neck was. She could see the bruises on Maya's neck that the shorter girl would tell everyone else she got from fighting, idiot. And her busted lip, why did she have to be so short tempered?

"Listen, Riles..."  
"Please don't call me that." Riley was close to crying at how angry she felt. 

"Fine, listen, baby. I don't know what the fuck or who the fuck you're talking about, but I'm the crazy ass possessive one in this bullshit, even if you do have a bread ass boyfriend, okay? And, baby, you don't love him, or we wouldn't still be hooking up six days after he proposed." Maya practically growled in Riley's ear, and the taller girl tried not to whimper at how much she loved the feel of Maya's tiny, soft hands on her skin.  
How were they so soft?! The girl was ALWAYS in some kind of fight. 

Riley sighed, "I know, I'm sorry, okay?! I do need you, I just -"  
"You just nothing, Riles, I'm here for you, okay? No one else." Maya tried to reach eye contact regularly with Riley but the stupid adorable dork was too fuckin' tall. 

Stupid cute teacher's daughter with stupid ass endless legs. 

She stood up on her tippy toes to try and maintain eye contact, which proved useless as Riley found the sight so cute she couldn't help but peck Maya's lips quickly. They were lucky class had started five minutes ago. 

Speaking of which, "c'mon princess, we're gonna be late." Maya muttered, grabbing Riley's hand and leading them to Cory - Mr Matthew's class. Only Cory at Riley's house. 

~

"You!"  
"Me!" Maya snarled at Cory in the same exaggerated tone. As per Maya's request the girl was still a hardcore rebel (who got straight As in history) at school, and a perfect angel at the Matthews house - and anywhere else that didn't really know her reputation - aka Farkle's house and her house. 

Cory couldn't help but smile slightly at how terrified Riley looked at being late to class. The first few times it had happened, the girls had been given detention - in separate rooms - and Maya had been strictly banned from the Matthew's house for a week. Now Cory had grown to accept what the Matthew's family now described as 'Riley and Maya's lesbian drama' thanks to Auggie (or asshole as Maya lovingly called him) and even though he wasn't the biggest fan of Maya 'Rebel without a care' Hart, "at least they can't get pregnant"

\- Asshole, 2016,

he was happy Maya made Riley happy, even though she really needed to break things off with Lucas. 

"You know the drill, detention for three days Hart."  
"Pleasure doin' business with ya Matthews." Maya grinned as she slid into her desk, inching it closer to Riley's with every passing second. 

"I can see you!" Cory groaned at Maya's obvious needs to be touching Riley 24/7, and even though she blushed, Riley was swooning on the inside as Maya's thumb massaged her thigh. 

They were so lucky Lucas wasn't in this class anymore. 

"So, Belgium in 1831..."

~

Riley giggled as Maya groaned into her shoulder, arms wrapping around her sort-of-but-not-really girlfriend's waist.  
"It's a place and a time, Farkle, not that deep." Maya sighed. 

"Not that deep!" Farkle gasped.  
The boy genius fainted onto his four poster bed, arm raising dramatically to his forehead. Riley laughed, pulling Maya onto her lap and whispering into her ear.  
"Play nice."

She felt the goosebumps rise on Maya's skin from where her leather jacket had ridden up and she mentally high-fived herself, Riley 1, Maya 0. 

Who was she kidding, it was like Maya 15-1 Riley. 

"Right, dates and times, second most important thing on the planet, after this little sunflower." Maya grinned, bopping Riley's nose gently. Riley felt the usual scarlet cover her cheeks. Dammit, Maya. 

"Ugh, you're so whipped." Farkle groaned, tipping the contents of his bag onto his desk and organising it into his study guide and alphabetically ordered stationery drawer. 

"Speaking of which, when are you going to break up with Luc-ass?" 

Maya smirked, happy her nickname was finally getting used. 

"He's right, Riles, even Zay knows,"  
"What?!"  
"Calm down!" Farkle yelped, "all he said was 'damn, Hart is so soft around Matthews, it's like they're fucking or something,' you know, sports-man talk."  
"Okay sports-man," Maya grumbled, moving off Riley's lap. 

Riley frowned, upset her sort-of-but-not-really girlfriend wasn't literally on top of her anymore. She reached for Maya's hand and nearly whined when Maya yanked it back. 

"What gives?" Riley mumbled, trying her best to hit Maya with her famous puppy eyes. It was useless, she was too happy all the time to pull it off. Farkle described it as a 'post fuckboy glow' from all the 'action' she was getting from Hart. Maya simply claimed Riley was gorgeous, and that she'd brought Riley out of the bread ass shadow of 'Fuckboy Friar'. 

"Look, Riley,"  
"Riles," Riley pouted.  
"Fine, Riles, I really don't care that I'm your dirty little secret or whatever,"  
"Maya!"  
"C'mon Maya, it's not like that," Farkle tried to reason with the blonde, who was growing increasingly angry.  
"What?! It's true! And I'm fine with that, I know what I am. But am I gonna be fucking fingering you under the table at your wedding whilst Bread Boy toasts you?! I need some fucking assurance Riles."

Riley felt tears pricking at her eyes, damn Hart. She knew the whole hiding thing wasn't her forte, especially when they were just making out in the bathrooms during third period. She knew it wasn't fair on the shorter girl, she was actually an amazing sort-of-but-not-really girlfriend, and Riley was taking that for granted every time she snuck out out Lucas' bed to crawl into Maya's. 

She knew at first it was a pride thing for Maya, she got to bang the head cheerleader right behind the back of the captain of the baseball team (cliche as fuck, right?) and literally everyone apart from the bonehead jocks could see that. But over time, the girls had accepted their relationship was more than physical, and they started going on secret dates and being even less secretive about the hickeys and displays of affection. 

To Fuckboy Friar, they were just really close gals being pals, but everyone else could see they were the most sickening soon-to-be couple in the school. 

The weird thing was Maya didn't even mind. At first, she'd beat up anyone that claimed she was 'soft' or 'pussy' around Riley, however after comforting Riley over too many teary eyed arguments and that "yeah Riles, I know violence isn't the answer, but it's the only one I'm any good at," Maya accepted that the queen bee had her wrapped around her little finger. 

She secretly loved it. 

"Hey, Maya, you there?" Riley whispered gently. 

Woah, in the short space between agreeing to go to Zay's for some 'herbal remedy' and crawling through Riley's bay window, she'd completely lost track of time. 

"Sorry, baby, too high with Zayeeee..." Maya mumbled tiredly, slipping off her shoes and climbing into Riley's bed. The brunette wrinkled her nose and looked for a spare pair of pyjamas - her parents were home after all - but kissed Maya's forehead to show she wasn't pissed. 

~

"What'cha thinking 'bout?" Riley whispered, stroking Maya's cheek gently. 

It was gone 4am but it was basically Saturday so neither girl minded having a duvet day. 

"You. M'always thinkin' bout you. Or drinkin' bout you, heh, remember that?"

Riley grimaced, she remembered when Maya used to show up drunk at her door when she knew the younger girl was home alone, howling a mixture of profanities and pick up lines at Riley before she was dragged inside and shut up with a quick reality check and a lot of water. 

"Yeah, baby. What about me."  
"Thinks I loves you," Maya sighed, before rolling over and shimmying back so she was pressed against Riley's front, clearly not expecting an answer. 

"Well maybe I -"  
"No, you breaks up with Friar, then you can loves me," Maya mumbled, her voice already thick with sleep, she reached behind her and pulled Riley's left hand closer to her stomach, cradling it in between her hands. 

"Loves you so much Riles... gonna save me..." Maya continued to mumble as she drifted off into sleep, caressing Riley's hand as if it were the most precious thing; in that moment, it very well could've been. 

Riley waited until Maya's breathing had evened out completely before kissing the back of the girl's head, and nuzzling her face into her neck. 

"I love you too Maya, and you've already saved me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might've messed up Auggie's age (he's like 14ish in this I think)

4 years. 

Oh god.   
Riley felt like being sick everywhere. In fairness to her, she was sick everywhere. 

At least she was consistent. 

"Riles?"   
"Yeah,"  
"You okay? I have Advil and water. Ah, fuck. You're okay, right? I don't have a dick, this shit doesn't happen to me! You're okay, right baby?" Aw, Maya sounded so concerned. 

Not the time! Four years! 

Riley sighed and sobbed into the rather unflattering stage of white porcelain. 

"Christ, I love you, but you a lotta work." Maya huffed, thankful that Riley hadn't heard that as she picked the lock. 

"You love me?" Riley sobbed, hugging the cistern dramatically. 

"Jesus, Riles, Riley! What is happening in that pretty little head of yours." 

Riley choked back another sob and threw up again. She really shouldn't have ordered takeout with Farkle last night.   
Ugh. 

She felt oddly cold hands, calloused, rough hands, even through the thin material of her top, scoop her hair up into a weak ponytail. 

"Fucking hell, I can tie her hair back, Friar."  
"Can you Hart? Because my girlfriend or um, fiancée? I don't know... is currently spewing and you obviously spent the night. It's our four year anniversary for Christ's sakes!" Lucas was yelling by the time he'd finished his rant, face bright red and too big hand resting on Riley's back. The action should've felt comforting, but if anything, Riley felt suffocated by her boyfriend-fiancée-person. 

Riley didn't see the way Maya's jaw flexed at the simple act of affection. 

"I'll be off then," Maya scowled, "later babe."   
"Later," Riley whispered, feeling more and more like crap the further away Maya got and the more she noticed it. 

~

Although a lot of incredibly sweet planning had probably gone into the day, Lucas was happy to look after Riley whilst she wallowed in her pit of 'shame'. The worst thing was she couldn't even muster up a single negative feeling about her actions with Maya. 

Not one.   
After puking, obviously. 

Maya loved her! Okay, there was the obvious history with Lucas, and her family loved him, but her family loved Maya, and they had fun when Riley wasn't there - weird. And maybe Lucas was the ideal boyfriend, Prince Charming whatever: he drove her to school whenever she asked, and sometimes when she didn't, much to Maya's obvious chagrin; he attended Auggie's soccer games without complaint; he gave Riley his varsity jacket to wear at his games, and always took her out after; he was sweet and caring and... 

He wasn't Maya. 

Riley groaned as she realised that was all it would eventually simmer down to: as amazing and wonderful as Lucas was, he just wasn't Maya. 

Riley burst into a fresh round of tears as Lucas came in carrying a tray of orange juice and chicken noodle soup. 

"Hey, c'mon Riles..."   
Riley tried not to wince at the nickname. 

Lucas sat her up gently and presented the lunch.   
"You'll feel better if you eat." Lucas tried to coax the soup to Riley.   
"Lucas, I'm *hic* fine... swears." Riley stuttered through sobs. Try as he might, Lucas just couldn't believe her. 

~

He's never been stupid, in fairness to him. 

Lucas Friar. Straight As, captain of the baseball team, MVP junior to sophomore year, well liked and kind. 

Not enough. 

He loved Riley with all of his heart. For a time, she may have even loved him back, not nearly as much as he loved her or even as much as he wanted, but, enough. But he could see it clear as day. The same reason his dad had shipped him from Texas to New York to 'play with the other fairies'. 

Riley loved girls. Not Lucas. 

He'd notice it in bouts and bursts, the way Riley's gaze would linger on a girl's 'outfit' slightly longer than just "appreciation", or the blush she got after talking to freakin' Hart. Even when she got a good grade from their super hot drama teacher. 

Lucas himself knew he wasn't gay, but he knew Riley needed him. He hadn't expected to fall in love with Riley, but as far as idiots go, you don't mess with Texas. So he held Riley's hand and never forced her into anything, and wrote letters to his girl back in Texas; it didn't feel like cheating when Riley would show up for dates with definite hickeys and clothes haphazardly put on. 

Lucas didn't have a problem with Riley being gay. He had a problem with Maya Hart. 

~ 

"I don't know what to fuckin' do Isiah!" Maya cried, desperately trying to remedy the ache in her heart with a fucking joint. 

She really was a piece of shit sometimes. 

"Hart, he knows she's gay! He doesn't like you, but he doesn't care that she's gay."  
"Do you think he'll marry her?" Maya's voice was so small and fragile that Zay considered letting Maya down easy. 

Lucas would definitely marry Riley to keep her from Maya. Sometimes his best friend pissed him the fuck off. 

"He loves her. Maybe not the way you do, but he does love her. He wouldn't stand that far in the way of her happiness."  
"He could if he wanted to," Maya sighed, smiling as the familiar feeling started to tingle in her scalp. Zay was reliable. Zay was cool. Maya liked Zay. 

But she loved Riley. 

"I fuckin' hate having feelings Isiah." Maya groaned, throwing herself dramatically from Zay's sofa to his bed, laughing when she realised twenty four hours ago Farkle reacted the same way about her not caring about Belgium in 1831. 

Heh, swings and roundabouts. 

*text from riles x*  
can't do this anymore. M'sorry. 

Maya blanched, and suddenly felt the need to be sick. Oh god. Please no. 

*text to riles x*  
can we talk? need to see u, 

please don't make any rash decisions baby,

Zay watched worriedly as Maya paced around the room, emptying his and her glasses of vodka. Jesus, whatever Riley was saying was doing a number on her. 

*text from riles x*  
no

crack. 

"Jesus Maya!"   
"Fuck it, Zay." Maya yelled, before storming out of his house, thankful that his parents were out - they were really nice people and didn't deserve any of her bullshit. 

~

"Riley, I accept you, I promise you that. I'll always be here for you. But not if you're with Maya."

Riley couldn't believe her ears. Lucas knew she was gay? She could be with Maya?!

Shit. No she couldn't. 

Fuck. 

"Lucas..."  
"Please Riley, she's no good -"  
"You don't know that! She is good, she just puts on that front, she's vulnerable... she loves me."

Lucas had the fucking nerve to laugh. 

"What?!"  
"It's Maya Hart! She's not capable of love, I'd be surprised if she could spell it!"

Riley saw red. No one talked about her girl like that.   
"Get out."  
"Riley..."  
Okay, maybe not red, maybe more rose pink. 

"Ugh, fucking stay then! But apologise!"  
"It's Maya Hart!"  
"Exactly!" Riley steamed her way out of bed and into the kitchen, where a very surprised (and lowkey excited about the breakup) Auggie was trying to make Ava breakfast. 

"Maya Hart."  
"Your girlfriend." Auggie grinned. Riley reminded herself she was pissed before continuing the argument.   
"She's great right?"  
"So great. Asshole, but great."   
"See?!"

~

Lucas didn't see. In fact, he made sure Riley ended things - via fucking text - and locked the bay window before finally leaving. 

Riley was so torn up about the situation she couldn't even bring herself to be annoyed when Maya showed up at the window a few hours later - very obviously drunk. 

"Riles... please let me in. Iloveyousomuch... please Riley..."

Riley tried not to show Maya how much the situation was killing her. Maybe they could be happy? Maybe???

No. Lucas' dad was the chief of fucking police in Texas. Maybe it didn't mean too much in New York, but his best buddy chief of police in New York would make sure Maya went down hard for fucking anything if the girls so much as looked at each other. 

Well, fuck Lucas, it fucking hurt. 

Riley's fingers fumbled on the lock as Maya launched herself into Riley, wrapping her arms around the taller girl. Riley burst into a fresh round of tears. 

"Please baby, whatever this is, it isn't over. I'm so in love with you it hurts, I'd do anything for you... anything! Just say the words and he's gone, he can't hurt us Riles... it's you'n'me." 

Riley had never seen Maya cry before. Not even when Maya revealed all of the fucked up shit her dad had put her and her mom through, or when she'd been caught kissing some girl two days after Riley had started kissing her. This was bad.   
"Maya... peaches... I love you too. I really do. I don't want this to end, of course I don't!"  
Maya's head perked up immediately at that, "what the fuck has he done Riles?"   
Riley went white, that was a bad fucking decision. Maya's hands cupped Riley's face affectionately, and she kissed Riley's forehead, grateful for the lack of height difference between them thanks to Maya being cradled in Riley's lap. 

"I shouldn't tell you..."  
"Riles, you're literally the only reason I wake up in the morning. I can't lose the best thing that's ever happened to me over that crusty ass white bread boy."

~

"... and his dad's chief of police and *hic* he'll me-mess us up. Mess you up Maya, you'll go dooown..." Riley sobbed into Maya's chest.   
"Jesus," Maya sighed, stroking Riley's back. 

Why did the greatest person she'd ever had the pleasure of knowing have to have such an asshole ex?

"We're going to be fine Riles, its you and me, okay? Maybe we're just a bit more secretive, y'know?"

Riley let out a silent yell into Maya's chest.   
"I can't do that Maya! And I know you can't, I love you so much even when I see you with Isiah or Farkle I get jealous, I can't stand the thought of you being single. Knowing anyone could have you makes me feel sick. Sick, peaches!"  
"Riles, I -"  
"I'm being serious! I hear the way all the stupid fucking cheerleaders talk about you 'oh Harts so fucking sexayyyyy-"

Riley's cut off by Maya's lips angrily pressing against her own. 

"Couldn't. Care. Less." Maya fumed, pressing herself harder against Riley each time until the taller girl was a whimpering mess lying on the bay window. 

"Okay, I just -"  
"Riles..."  
"I need you, peaches."  
"Riley, I can't imagine my life without you. I'm all in, okay?"  
"Okay."  
The girls laughed at how stupid they realised using the 'okays' were, but they couldn't help it. 

Satisfied at least for now that Riley had calmed down, Maya lead the two of them over to the bed, laying Riley down before looking for two sets of pyjamas. Sure, she was wearing sweatpants already, but Riley's pyjamas smelt of... 

Well, Riley. 

"Peaches, can we just make out or something and forget that Monday is gonna be a complete bitch?"  
"Anything for you, sweetie." Maya said, smiling sadly at the girl she knew would be hers, eventually. 

"Love you,"  
"Love you too, now, shut up," Maya grinned, for real this time, and meshed their lips together, slotting herself between Riley's legs and letting somehow still curious hands wander.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like these chapters are getting gradually longer

Scary, unnerving, unsettling, terrifying, mind-altering, fearful. 

Or, y'know, a typical Monday morning.  
Even though Maya had promised Riley over the rest of the weekend she didn't give two shits about what anyone had to say, Riley could feel the clammy skin against hers. In a way, it was comforting; if Maya was nervous, her fucking paranoia and non-stop adrenaline was completely reasonable. 

"We don't have to do this, Riles." Maya muttered, trying to avoid a mixture of confused, relieved and shocked glances the two girls were learning to deal with. Everyone knew the two were more or less married, but no one had ever seen the girls this touchy-feely this early in the morning - at least not before making sure Lucas was nowhere to be seen. 

"Ladies?"  
"Farkle."  
"Farkle!"

The girls replied in unison, Maya's response more monotone and bored while Riley's was more excited and happy. Typical. 

"Holding hands without doing a survey of the halls. I am no master of emotion but dare I say-"  
"You dare Minkus," Maya smiled, holding up their joined hands and kissing Riley's gently, "she's all mine, more or less officially!"

Riley had to lean against Maya to stop herself from literally swooning. 

"Please, Riley's been 'yours officially' since your first kiss when you -"  
"Buh buh buh! When I nothing!"

Riley smirked, glad her still-only-sort-of girlfriend was the most crazy possessive person on the planet. She already knew Maya had practically threatened the entire school that Riley Matthews was off limits basically since Riley had looked at her different in AP history. It was kind of amazing. 

"Whatever, how are the wives gonna face Lucas?"

Maya groaned, pulling Riley closer to her, trying to calm the obviously nervous girl down. 

"We're okay, no laws broken." Maya whispered, kissing Riley's neck softly. Riley tried her very best not to whine at the loss of contact when Maya gave Farkle a steely eyed glare. 

"We're not; he's gonna fucking deal with it, or deal with me."  
"He's not."  
"He fucking is!"  
"Maya..."  
"Okay, he's not. But only 'cause she's here."

Farkle grinned, "married."  
Maya stuck her tongue out at the annoying fuckin' twerp before checking the time. 

"Shit, c'mon wife, you can't be late to math with asshole Ardmark."  
"Pick me up after?"  
"Course, tell algebra to suck my ass,"  
"I always do."

Farkle smirked at the exchange, following the girls only slightly to gauge people's actual reactions to the 'new' couple, and to try and see if Smackle was gonna be late, it was his dream. 

~

In fairness, Maya could've done more to get kicked out of her first lesson. Well, screw it, math was dumb and so was Lucas' fucking smug, stupid, asshole Texas face. 

Newsflash, still banging ur ex. 

Okay, emotionally as well, but still. All she'd fucking said was she wanted to leave, didn't mean she had to. Ah well, time to find Riley. 

"Riles, psst, Riley."

Riley lifted her head from her desk, this was like the third Monday in a row Maya had been kicked out of first period math. They'd have to talk about it at some point. Ah well, she needed some Maya time. 

"Sir, I gotta, uh, pee."  
"Uh, well, you, uh, like totally better go!" He sarcastically replied, before handing her her homework and study guide. 

"Finish today's work and the homework for next lesson and you won't have detention."  
"Thanks, sir." Riley muttered, before practically sprinting out of the stuffy classroom.  
"Woah, bull in a china store!"  
"Shut up, I missed you," Riley grinned bashfully, hugging Maya close to her. 

"Course you did, I'm awesome."  
"Whatever Hart, bathroom or drama office?"  
"Drama office, I gotta hand in my essay anyways."  
"Ugh."  
"I know you secretly like that I'm a hard worker bee now."  
"I do."  
"I know I'm secretly your favourite and you love it,"  
"I can't help it! You have those 'love me tender' eyes and I'm weak!"  
"Course baby," Maya grinned, dropping her work on the desk and locking the door. 

"Okay, second period is geography for you and... drama for me! Ideal, you can skip geogramaphy and watch me act!"  
"You're a nerd." Riley grinned, pulling Maya into her, leaning the two of them against the door.  
"Your nerd." Maya corrected, before finally connecting their lips. 

Both girls let out a contented sigh, fuck Lucas, this was right, fuck the chief of police in Texas or New York or wherever, it was 'Riley and Maya', always. 

"I feel like we're always together, why do I always miss you?"  
"'Cause we're not always doing this and I'm good at it," Maya grinned, pinning Riley's wrists above her head.  
"Now, shhhh, the juniors have to use this classroom in like ten minutes and I don't wanna leave,"  
"I hate you,"  
"I don't even semi believe you." Maya smirked, Riley loved every facial expression Maya pulled, she was so weak for the 'rebel'. 

In fact, may as well show her. Heh, Maya as well. Riley let out a quiet groan, causing Maya to smirk against her lips, and started to grind her hips against Maya's gently. 

"Riles... we can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Okay, we really can't!" Maya laughed, lifting Riley up to try and stop her hip movements, only slightly though, because, wow. 

"I want you." Riley whispered into Maya's ear, causing the taller girl to shudder. 

"Okay, we're leaving. We're going to yours right now. Right now!" 

Briiiiing. 

"Hold that thought, I have a pop quiz!" Riley grinned, kissing Maya softly before letting herself down from a very confused (and very turned on) Maya Hart. "That's not what a pop quiz is all about!" "Pop! I knew we had a quiz!" Riley laughed. 

"I hate you."  
"Play nice and I'll make it up to you." Riley grinned, grabbing Maya's hand so they didn't get separated in the halls. 

"Ugh, c'mon I'll walk you to loser map class."

Riley grinned, "thanks baby."

~

"I'm telling you man! She said 'thanks baby,' and there was like rainbows and hearts and shit in their eyes."

Lucas sighed, he couldn't believe Riley would do this, it was Maya!

"You're sure, kid?"  
"They're the hottest girls in the school, I'm sure."  
"Fuck!" Lucas yelled, punching his locker, luckily he no longer punched walls and only left a slight dent, but his fist hurt like a bitch. Why was he getting juniors to stalk his ex? 

Oh yeah, 'cause his ex loved Maya Hart. 

This was bullshit. Surely Lucas was better than Maya. At least in Cory's eyes. Definitely not in Auggie's eyes, little shit. 

"Christ, get outta here, kid," Zay muttered, yanking Lucas away from his stupid locker, "what's your problem with Maya, anyways, she's a dick but she's pretty cool."  
Lucas groaned, this girl was ruining his life. It didn't help that she'd stolen his girl or his MVP award for the last year. She sucked. 

"I just hate her." Lucas explained, putting his head in his hands.  
"Clearly."  
"Zay! I need advice, not sarcasm!"  
"I can't do one without the other. You want advice? Stop being a dick and let Riley be happy. She's clearly a bearer of all things rainbow, and Maya would protect her with her life, I don't see what your problem is."  
"It's that it's Hart!"

Zay sighed, "grow up man. This ain't middle school no more, it's the big dogs, high school."  
Lucas grinned slightly at that. "I'll try, I just hate her!"  
"Whatever, stud." Zay winked, grabbing his best friend before leading them to English, the one class that had remained the same since middle school. 

~

"True love."  
"Oh, suck my ass," Maya muttered, Riley grinned at her and started to play with Maya's hand which was once again firmly on Riley's thigh. It was a lot easier in English as they had actual tables rather than stupid desks. 

"Rent."  
"Nope." Lucas cut in, "not rent, anything but rent."  
"Brokeback mountain?"  
"The notebook?"  
"Marley and me?"  
"Shut up, Yogi," Maya sighed. Riley laughed and started doodling in her workbook, clearly nothing would get done today. 

"Farkle. Rent."  
"In this city?"  
"Farkle!"  
"Ugh, friends in New York, all in love, starving artists, and all super sad and gay,"  
"Relatable," Maya snorted, earning a round of laughter from the class. 

Harper rolled her eyes, "Maya, favourite character."  
"The English teacher who follows us to every grade we go to."  
"For extra credit."  
"Joanne."  
"Why?"  
"Maureen's new girlfriend, lawyer." Maya grinned, moving her hand up Riley's thigh, causing the younger girl to shiver.  
"Awesome." Riley grinned, despite the blush that covered her cheeks. 

"Hey Riley, what job do you want?"  
"Lawyer. Definitely."  
"And for Maya?"  
"Protest artist." Maya grinned. Everyone laughed, except Lucas. 

"Can you not?! She is my ex and we only just broke up."  
"Keep telling yourself that, bread boy." Maya smirked, stroking Riley's thigh, in a way she thought was lowkey. 

"Maya. As adorable as this is, and trust me, it's adorable, I can't have you defiling a student in my classroom! Especially not the vice principal's daughter!"  
"Fine. But then it's a clearly a lie when he says he puts the pal in vice principal" Maya grumbled.  
"And no more, or you're switching with Lucas."  
"We're just gals being pals!" Riley protested, grabbing Maya's hand.  
"Sure." Maya smirked, along with Farkle and Zay. Lucas put his head on his desk. 

"Adorable. Now let me teach my class!" 

~

Farkle was laughing, Maya was laughing, Christ, even Zay was laughing. So why was Riley crying?

"This. Is. The. Sweeetest thing. Anyone's ever done for me peaches!"  
"Babe, it's not peaches in public." Maya grumbled, though she couldn't contain her smile, "be prepared though, this is just day one of operation: Maya isn't an asshole."  
"I know she's not an asshole though!"  
"But we don't," Zay reasoned. 

"Fine! But we'll need code-names!" Riley reasoned. Maya sighed, before realising this was so Riley, she wished she could've told her.  
"Go on baby," Maya grinned. 

"Okay, I'm eagle one,"  
"Go eagles!"  
"Maya, you're embarrassing me,"  
"Sorry baby,"  
"You two are sickening,"  
"So are the straights."  
"Lucas is 'been there done that',"  
"Lucas isn't even here!"  
"Maya is currently doing that,"  
"Damn right," Maya grumbled, drinking her coffee and retaining her grip on Riley's thigh. She had an obsession.  
"Zay is it happened once in a dream,"  
"Knew it."  
"Farkle is 'if I had to pick a boy',"

Maya fist bumped Farkle at that, even if he didn't know it yet, he had a mad crush on Smackle. 

"And, Smackle is... eagle two,"  
"Smackle isn't even -"  
"Thank god." Smackle muttered, before sliding into her seat next to Farkle. He tried - unsuccessfully - to hide his obvious blush. Riley tried to hide her obvious fangirling. Maya tried to hide. 

"Hey arch meme-esis,"  
"I hate her, she's been here two seconds and I hate her."  
"I love her! And I taught her that!"  
"Feelings!"

Maya sighed, kissing Riley's cheek and going on a hunt for a refill. 

~

*text from fark genius*  
Ur so in love with her it hurts, it hurts me and I don't even care that much 

Joking I care a lot

Reply

Stop banging Riley and reply to me :/

*text to fark genius*  
I hate u 

[read 5:47pm]

"Farkle left you on read."  
"However will I survive. Oh wait. I'm basically dating the most beautiful girl in the world, I'll live." Maya grinned, loving how she could feel Riley's skin heat up under her. Also loving that Riley was in control of her phone now, it was cute how Riley had changed her name from 'riles x' to 'Riley Superclutz only one for me <3<3<3;)' 

"Why do you never massage my head anymore, it feels so good," Riley sighed, leaning further into Maya's front. 

"Because you always wanna reciprocate, and it feels like spiders biting me."  
"But that's my spider moves!"  
"Sure, babe."

*text from fark genius*  
I leave you on read and you don't even double text me

Woooooow

"Friendship"

*text to fark genius*

(Image attached)  
busy. Go annoy Zay or Smackle. 

*text from fark genius*  
instagramming that

Maya groaned. "I hate him."  
"I love him and you love me, you love him."  
"Only by association," Maya grumbled. 

*text from Bae-bineaux*  
U free? got sum :/:/::/

"Bae-bineaux?"  
"He set it, let me live, and just say nah."  
"Okay," Riley grinned, Maya had never left her before, especially not for whatever :/:/::/ was. She assumed drugs. 

*text to Bae-bineaux*  
nah, w riles :):):):)<3

"He'll know that isn't me."

*text from Bae-bineaux*  
I'm divorcin u, that's the ninth time you've used a fuckin love heart when talking about Riley.

"Oh my god !! You love me!" Riley screeched. Maya groaned and flipped the two over, shutting Riley up the only way Riley considered acceptable - making out. 

"You. Mmmph... mmmm, loooove me. mayaaah ah, loves meeee!"  
"You knew that!"  
"Sure." Riley smirked, letting her hands roam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl meets world might be dead but my ship ain't

It was okay! It was okay? Something bad's gotta happen right? 

"Miss Hart, I need to speak to you." 

Right. 

"Daddy, no please!"

Maya resisted the urge to complain that Riley called her daddy more than her actual father, knowing it wouldn't put her in the greatest light, especially since she knew the talk she was about to endure. It didn't stop her from being fucking terrified though. 

"Riles, I'm good. This isn't bad, right Matthews?"  
"We'll have to see, miss Hart."  
"Daddy! I love her!" Riley's yell quickly faded to a desperate plea, and Maya's eyes softened considerably, as did Cory's - thankfully. 

"C'mon," Cory beckoned Maya over, who was quickly covered in chaste kisses all over her face by her girlfriend (her girlfriend who loved her!) and whispering quick words of reassurance before letting Maya walk into the kitchen space with Cory. 

The usually cheery and carefree Mr Matthews looked uncharacteristically stern and serious as Maya sat down opposite him. She could understand though; Riley was a fucking princess, and since they'd started 'going out' she'd silenced a number of people who had shit to say about the girl's 'newfound' interest in girls (Maya knew Riley was gay way before they'd started hooking up, the girl was a walking rainbow). 

Slut  
Where's Lucas? She's obviously doing this for his attention  
Greedy. She just wants a bigger playing field  
Indecisive bitch  
Maya Hart is just her new problem to solve

"So, miss Hart, I can now assume you and my daughter are now official?"  
"Yeah, I asked her to be my girlfriend."  
"I'm glad. Despite what you may think of him, Lucas is a good guy, and I'd hate for Riley to lose someone with such good intentions over someone who didn't love her just as much -"  
"More."  
"Okay, more than Lucas did."

Maya's jaw had been clenched since the mention of Lucas, and she'd internally cringed when she'd interrupted Matthews, but was thankful when he didn't react negatively, and was accepting of the fact that she loved Riley more than that slice of fucking bread. Of course she did, dammit. 

"But Miss Hart, you have to know. This won't be smooth sailing."

It never is for girls who like girls, Maya thought bitterly.

"I know, and I'm guessing that's why we're having this little chat?"  
Cory brought a hand to his chest in mock hurt, clearly relaxed in the knowledge that Maya wasn't stringing his daughter along.  
"And here I was thinking I was your favourite Matthews!"  
"You're not even my favourite Matthews parent," Maya smirked, then gasped when she remembered where she was. 

"I would be offended, but Topanga's mashed potatoes are, what is it Riley says... naenae to one hundred real quick!"  
"Sure..."  
"Anyways, I'm sure Lucas has informed you of his father's close friendship with the New York chief of police?"  
"Yep." Maya grumbled,  
"Well, he wasn't kidding, I had a call this afternoon, they want your permanent record sent over immediately, and the next step will be appointing you a social worker."  
"But I didn't do shit!"  
"I'm sorry Miss Hart, my hands are tied. I can't be seen to be favouring a student, if a position of authority requests information, the only person who'll be able to deny it is the principal, and even then, if they have reasonable suspicion there's nothing anyone can do."  
"Fuck!" Maya yelled, slamming her fist onto the table.

What she didn't realise was that the table was solid oak, practically as thick as the walls, thick enough to split her knuckles. 

"Maya?!" Riley yelped, rushing into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, who was now shaking, half from shock and half from anger. 

"I'm fine baby, wait for me in the other room," Maya muttered, trying desperately to swallow the lump in her throat.  
"Okay, and only 'cause you asked!" Riley spoke angrily, narrowing her eyes at a very concerned looking Cory, "dad, stop embarrassing me!" She whispered, before storming back to her bedroom. 

"Miss Hart?"  
"I'm fine Matthews, can we finish this conversation?"  
"Sure, I'll give you the cliff-notes,"  
"The what?"  
"The internet has uses outside of online shopping! Basically, Lucas clearly has power over your relationship and as much as I can try to keep you separated from him, he'll have an eagle eye on you. If anything happens, you're on you're last warning already, right?"  
"Yeah, I broke that guy's nose," Maya grimaced, remembering how long it'd taken Riley to stop crying enough to be able to unlock the bay window to let Maya in. 

"Yes... well, you'll be suspended, obviously,"  
"Obviously,"  
"And if that happens, I can't allow you to keep seeing my daughter."  
"You can't do that!" Maya whisper yelled, all too aware of Riley's presence around the corner.  
"Miss Hart, I'd hate for things to reach that point, but she's my daughter, I will step in if need be."  
"This is bullshit Matthews, you know I love that girl more than anyone or anything else on the entire planet. You can't take her from me! She won't let you."  
"I know. That's why, if things reach that point, I need you to break up with her."

Maya immediately blanched. Surely not. 

"No."  
"Miss Hart."  
"No fucking way."  
"Maya!"  
"No. With all due respect, Matthews, she's my fucking everything. I'm not leaving her."  
"Why would you leave me?"  
"Riley..."  
"Riles..."  
"I, I ah, I had to get my book-bag, but... um, n-nevermind." Riley sobbed, running back into her room.

Maya felt her heart rip in two. 

"You see what ya do Matthews?!" Maya shrieked, before jumping off the bench to find Riley.  
"So that could've gone better," Topanga said gently, resting her hand on Cory's shoulder.  
"'Oh Cory, I'm working late, couldn't possibly join you for the talk, sorry!'" Corey mumbled, head in his hands.  
"Hey, I was saving myself from their 'lesbian drama' ya big goof!" 

Cory groaned, he'd really messed this up. Who'd be a dad?

~

"Riles, I know how it sounded, but..."  
"Don't take another step near me, traitor, we are at war!"  
"Wait, what? C'mere you goof," Maya sighed, then screamed as Riley's nightlight narrowly missed her head, smashing against the wall. 

"Ugh, Farkle got me that you ass!" Riley yelled, as if Maya had broken the lamp.  
"What's going on with you, are you crazy?!" Maya yelled back, staring dumbly at her girl.  
"What are you staring at, you fuck?!" Riley screeched, unplugging her backup nightlight, preparing for a second attack. 

"Oh, Christ, cease fire, babe! I just... you look cute when you're all psycho."  
"Shut up," Riley mumbled, feeling her anger dissipate. "I must look fucking gorgeous right now."  
"You do, let me hold you? Please, babygirl, it's been a long ass day."

Desperately trying to hide the furious blush covering her cheeks at the nickname, Riley opened her arms expectantly, and Maya practically threw herself into them. 

"If I could live here, just you'n'me, forever, I'd do it in a heartbeat." Maya sighed, pulling Riley down onto her bed and organising her blankets so they were suitably cocooned.  
"I love you so much. Please don't leave me." Maya's stomach dropped when she realised Riley was crying, and it was her fault. 

"Riles, you're everything to me. Anything could happen, anything, and I'll never leave you. You're my girl, okay?"  
"And you're mine,"  
"Ever since we met." Maya grinned, remembering a very flustered Riley Matthews trying not to let Maya's incessant flirting get to her.  
"Shut up!"  
"Never. I'd scream it to the whole world." Maya smirked, nuzzling her face into Riley's neck, wanting there to be no space between them. She was always too far away! 

~

Okay, they weren't avoiding the topic, they were just finding anything else to talk about. Anything else. Including shoelaces. 

"I don't know Riles, I think the checked ones are too much, y'know? Avril Lavigne already had her generation by the throat, no need to choke them, right?"  
"Maya, this is getting ridiculous."

Okay, so maybe Maya was avoiding it. 

"What do you mean, Riley, no offence but I thought you'd be more dedicated to the pop punk genre, especially regarding the early 2000s,"  
"Avril Lavigne isn't pop punk," Farkle groaned, happily taking the drink off Zay, then grimacing when he realised it was full of alcohol.  
"Zay!"  
"It's a party, man!"

Maya giggled at the exchange, before returning her focus to her amazing girlfriend. 

As if her focus was ever not on Riley. 

"Keep looking at me," Riley mumbled, wrapping her free arm around Maya's waist.  
"I'm always looking at you babygirl," Maya grinned, taking advantage of the new nickname. Since Riley had expressed her love for it during a very heated, uh, study session, Maya used it as a weapon to get what she wanted. Hey! It was fair! She was whipped by Riley the other twenty three hours of the day. 

"I'm exhausted, who even has a party on a weekday! A school night! A Tuesday!" Smackle groaned, flopping unceremoniously into Farkle's lap. 

"Uh, oh, hey Isadora," Farkle stammered.  
"Farkle! I'm sorry. I should've asked before invading your personal space, it's just, all of the seats are taken, except for the carpet but a drink was spilt and I like this skirt and you're the only person I feel comfortable enough with to, ahem, sit on."

At the end of her long winded speech, Smackle and Farkle were both bright red, and Zay, Riley and Maya all had heart eyes over the adorable interaction. 

"Isa-Isa... Smackle, it's perfectly okay, I'm glad you felt comfortable enough with me to, you know..." Farkle grinned sheepishly. Smackle returned a bright smile, and Maya couldn't help herself. 

"Kiss her you fool!"

Farkle blushed, before checking it was okay with Smackle (who nodded furiously) before connecting their lips in a soft, sweet kiss. 

"Fuck yeah, get em boiiiiiiiii-" Maya was quickly cut off by a bruising kiss from her super proud - of Farkle - and embarrassed - by Maya - girlfriend.  
"Shut up," Riley murmured, resting her forehead against Maya's, and staring at the shorter girl with half lidded eyes. 

"Keep looking at me like that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take me to ur bestfriends house  
> loved u there and I love you now
> 
> time4fluff

It turns out dating Maya means parties. A lot of parties. College parties.

"C'mon Riles, we're gonna play ring of fire and you're my secret weapon!"  
"Oh, cool."

It is cool. Maya drinks almost too much, enough to be even softer and soppier than usual, she latches onto Riley, all Eskimo kisses and glares at anyone who's gaze lingers on Riley for more than a minute. Riley tries her best not to squirm from happiness.

The drives home are always entertaining - after a terrifying encounter with a yellow taxi because Maya point blank refuses to use Uber, they alternate between being the designated driver if Maya's ex can't drive them. Even though she'd never admit it to the blonde, Riley would rather drive a thousand miles for her than spend a single second in a car with Charlie Gardner and his easy jokes. She settles for being overly touchy in the back seat with Maya, which the older girl can't get enough of.

They always get home just after Riley's curfew, wrapped around each other and buzzed off of young love, but Cory just gives them a tired smile and is happy to finally be able to sleep - maybe he should just give Riley a front door key.  
  
~

Even though both girls have eluded to it a lot, and everyone thinks they've been at it like rabbits, the two haven't actually slept together. Not yet.

Thanks to Maya wanting to be a gentleman about things, Riley is practically strung like a tightrope by the time she's managed to drag Maya into a guest room at one of the many parties they somehow always end up at.  
The older girl worries at her lower lip, until Riley's shirt is off and her restraint is awful.

~

It turns out they both suck at... that. Maya starts crying halfway through and Riley's head snaps up so fast they both have purple bruises on their foreheads and chins respectively (Maya wasn't hurt or anything, she just loved Riley so much and was overwhelmed in the moment).

Despite claiming to be awesome at anything even remotely physical, Maya is kind of awful.

"Where does it even go?"  
"I don't know... ow! Ow ow ow, Maya! Not there!! Jesus. Oh, yeah there's.. nice."

When Maya stops crying, finally, Riley decided their first time just isn't going to be a grade A porn fest, so decides to make it more RileyandMaya, by attempting to ruin the mood and make Maya laugh every thirty seconds.

"Aye aye captain! I can't heaaaaaar youuuuu!" She yells in Maya's ear when the girl falls apart on top of her, and Maya's ears go bright red, tears of joy streaking down the previous tear tracks.

"You're such a loser."  
"Yeah, but I'm better at it than you."  
"Shut up!"

Maya relaxes eventually and turns more into the fuckboy everyone seems to rave about, just with more cutesy teasing,

"You shaved your legs for me, Matthews? Marry me."

Riley's not sure if she's breathless from Maya or from her stupid ass jokes, but when she collapses against her girlfriend (!!) completely exhausted and happy and safe, she doesn't really care.

"Love you, kinda,"  
"Love you a whole lotta," Maya mumbles into Riley's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the taller girl and letting the two finally sleep, because they're both kinda exhausted from laughing so much.

~

"Why are you two being so cutesy? Like, more than normal? It's like you engaged in... oh!" Maya clamps her hand over Smackle's mouth, barely covering the girl's confused but also happy grin. Farkle smiles proudly at his girlfriend (!!!!) and gives Riley a knowing look. She nods, blushing furiously and yanks Maya back into her side, allowing the blonde to stand on tiptoes and kiss her temple. She has to crane her neck but it's totally worth it, so shut up Farkle.

"So... you guys... y'know?"  
"I thought you had already. Zay sent some pretty explicit texts to me."  
"He what?!"  
"Calm down baby," Maya coos, stroking Riley's cheek with her free hand, letting Riley relax against her touch.

The brunette hums happily, then gives Farkle a death stare when he mutters 'whipped' under his breath.

"Zay got coffee! What'd I miss?"  
"Riley and Maya -"  
"Are starting a book club!" Riley yelped, and Maya burst out laughing.  
"What?"

Farkle whispers something in a very confused Zay's ear, and he pauses to give Maya a very thoughtful look.

"You waited?"  
"Shut up." Maya muttered, playing with Riley's hands nervously, heart thrumming against her chest.

Grinning like an idiot, Riley presses a kiss against Maya's hair, and looks back at Zay.

"Nearer the occasion I was definitely the one waiting." She clarifies with confidence, and everyone's ears go pink.

Maya's past scarlet at this point.

"Well, it's time someone did a number on you, Hart." Zay grins, handing Riley her caramel macchiato and Maya her black coffee. "Proud of you, Matthews."

"Only I call her Matthews," Maya mumbles from behind her coffee, and Riley's eyes go dreamy as she stares at the shorter, extremely flustered girl.  
"I'm so in love with you." Riley speaks clearly, but Maya's head whips round as if she's barely whispered.

"You are?"  
"You are? Couldn't tell." Farkle mutters, ducking past the sugar cube Maya chucks at him.

"I am." Riley confirms with a huge smile, not worried that Maya hasn't really responded, she knows she'll feel more comfortable saying it in private. Instead she just squeezes Riley's hand under the table, and it's enough.

~

Everything's perfect until Thursday. Fucking Thursday.

"Riley, I need to talk to you."  
"Nuh uh, you need to take a walk. Maya hates you and I'm in love with her." Riley's response is so fast Lucas wonders if she planned it.

"I'm serious, why did Maya call you eagle 1 earlier, I thought that was our thing?"

Riley's eyes go wide. Of all the things this idiot could ask her. She doesn't even grace Lucas with a response, simply lets out a fake laugh and rushes off to find 'currently doing that'.

~

"...and then he said it was our thing! Can you believe that! The nerve, why I oughta -"

Riley's cut off by an insistent kiss from Maya, and she can feel hands tugging at her shirt. She knows the topic of Lucas still makes Maya uncomfortable and angry and jealous, so she goes along with it, biting Maya's lip and rushing to unbutton her shirt. Their makeout session comes to an abrupt halt when Riley tastes tears against Maya's lips.

"Hey, what's going on peaches?" She mumbles, trying to slow down Maya's achingly desperate kisses.  
Maya finally relents and collapses against Riley's almost bare chest, sobbing.

"I just fucking hate him, y'know."  
"Well I'm hardly his number one fan," Riley's joke is lame but Maya laughs deeply into her stomach, feeling her anger dissipate almost as quickly as it came. Slowly rolling over onto her back, head in Riley's lap, she takes a deep breath before giving Riley the confession she's been waiting for since Tuesday afternoon at Topanga's.

"I'm in love with you too, I'm so far gone for you, Riley Matthews."

Riley just gives her that heartbreaker smile and connects their lips softly, sighing against the blonde's mouth.

"Love you too. So much Maya, so, so much."

With Lucas forgotten, the girls cook spaghetti in Riley's underwear, singing too loud to one of Maya's more jokey playlists.

"Mama, just kiiiiillllled a maaaaaan!" Riley belts out, holding the wooden spoon dramatically against her chest, sighing when she realises she's stained her favourite sleep shirt.

(It's only her favourite because Maya usually wears it and it smells like her shampoo and the body lotion she swears by.)

"Riley, something you wanna tell me," Topanga grins, leaning against the dining table. Maya blushes until she realises the lawyer is joking.

"Oh, right. Maya, this is the more sane one of my parents, which isn't saying a lot. Mom, this is Maya, my girlfriend." Riley finishes her introduction by kissing Maya's cheek, wrapping an arm around her waist and ruining Maya's sleep shirt with sauce.

"You're an idiot," Maya smiles dopily, "she was making a joke about the song.

"Oh, well you're still my girlfriend, so who's the real winner?!"  
"Still me."  
"Adorable. Make enough pasta for everyone, and Ava!" Topanga calls, before exiting the apartment to collect her son from soccer practice.

"She still doesn't count Ava as family?"  
"She does deep down." Riley grins, smiling when she realises the garlic bread is done. After setting it onto the counter, she wraps her arms around Maya's waist, swaying them gently.

"Can you sing for me? Not one of these songs, a nice one."  
"Anything you want," Maya smiles, leaning against Riley's shoulder as she tries to find an instrumental version of Riley's favourite song.

Riley doesn't mind when she can't, she likes the sound of Maya's voice together with Tyler Joseph's.

 _I can lift you up, I can show you what you wanna see_  
And take you where you wanna be  
You can be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down, I know that we'll be safe and sound

The taller girl grins and spins Maya around so they're facing each other,  
"your voice is so beautiful," she murmurs, before brushing a hair behind Maya's ear.

It's not that Maya isn't used to compliments from Riley, it's just that there's nearly no space between them, and she can feel Riley's breath against hers and she suddenly wants to cry again.

"Hey, you're okay,"  
"I want you to meet my mom," Maya replies, almost too quickly, and Riley raises an eyebrow before breaking into one of the best smiles Maya's ever seen.

"I'd love to."  
"She's gonna love you."  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I do, and everyone says we're pretty similar."  
"I love you too,"  
"Yeah."  
"DINNER TIME!" Auggie yells, and Maya jumps three feet in the air.

"I missed you asshole. Miss any open goals?"  
"One time," Auggie grumbles, before grabbing a slice of garlic bread and a plate of bolognese.  
"She knows, Augster," Ava smiles, before shooting Maya a look and taking a much smaller plate of spaghetti.

"Still funny," Maya grins, and Riley rolls her eyes, before loading pasta onto her and Maya's plates.

"Whatever. Pass the juice."

Riley's heart swells at how familiar all of it feels. Maya and Auggie teasing each other, Riley or Ava jumping in if need be, Topanga and Cory looking on with these giant smiles. 

She hopes it stays like this forever. 

 

"Nobody move." She demands. 

Maya hooks an arm around her girlfriend's waist and gives her a huge smile, "you heard her." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to tyler josephs cover of safe and sound/ get lucky pls cos it's rlly good


End file.
